


David Soul

by Megabat



Category: David Soul - Fandom, Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: A little wallpaper I made from a photoshoot of David Soul on the Set of Murder at Sea.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	David Soul

The gorgeous David Soul looked especially lovely in the Starsky & Hutch episode Murder At Sea, so I just had to make a wallpaper from the photoshoot taken on the set of that ep. 

Click on the image for the larger version.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/fruitbat00/7295143/47552/47552_original.jpg)

As usual please do not alter repost or claim as your own. 


End file.
